Wollt Ihr das Bett in Flammen Sehen
by Animeluvers
Summary: "When the moon changes, so do the Saiya-jin instincts ... This is what my people called a 'Royal Ascending'" T/P, G/B, & T/B
1. Chapter One

**_Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen  
_**By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Meilin Rae  
  
_"The heart has its reason, whereof reason knows nothing." --Unknown_  
  


^_^  
  


Has anyone ever told you that, in any situation, things will get worse before they get better? But what if the situation kept getting worse? Have you ever thought that thinking of someone other than your mate would drive you totally insane; especially if the person was of your own bloodline?  
  
Hi, my name is Bra Briefs, daughter to Bulma Briefs and Vegeta. I'm the twenty-six-year-old Vice President of Capsule Corporation. I'm married to Son Goten, the youngest son of my parent's best friends, Son Goku and Chichi. I have three lovely children: Star Angel, Goten Jr. and Tempest. Together, Goten, the children, and myself live out in a secluded area, away from the city. We live a simple life…  
  
Well, the simplicity of my life ended after a talk with my father.  
  


**Flashback**  
  


It was mid-afternoon when my father had come over to visit me. I had been cooking supper at the time, and had not expected his arrival, until I heard a knock at the door, and felt his KI outside. I had been ready to answer it, but my oldest son, Goten Jr., ran past me and went to answer it instead. I sighed and put the lid on my pot of cooking chili, and went into the living room just as my son opened the door.  
  
"Hi grandpa!" Jr., as we call him, exclaimed and latched onto my father's leg.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Father asked as he looked down at my son.  
  
I giggle slightly and stepped forward, un-attaching my son from my father's leg, "I'm right here, Papa." Sure, I was excited to see him, but the look on his face foretold of something to come. "What brings you all the way out here?"  
  
My father's expression was serious as usual, "Something important has come up that may affect your life, princess."  
  
I led my father inside and motioned for him to sit on the couch while I took Jr. to the backyard and told him to play with his brother and sister. The way my father looked told me that he wanted to speak with me alone. I mean, I hadn't seen him in over a month and I knew he didn't just want to sit around and drink tea and ask about my home life. My father was different than your average man.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about, Papa?"  
  
His expression softened a little as he spoke, "Bra, there comes a time in every Saiya-jin's life when a change happens. A very indescribable change. I don't know if you're ready for me to tell you this, but I had to warn you."  
  
I smiled and placed a hand on my father's shoulder, "You can tell me anything, papa!"  
  
"I don't know how to say this well, but I'll explain it the best way I know how," He started and looked me dead in the eyes with a stone cold expression, "On my home planet, Vegeta, when there was a change in the moon, the Saiya-jin instincts changed slightly. Even though the planet was destroyed, the moon still rises, falls, and changes with every seasonal progression. I hadn't realized it until I had the affects when I had returned to Namek looking for Freeza. I felt the moon rise and I knew then, if I had any children, they would need to be warned.  
  
"As I was saying, when the moon changes, so do the Saiya-jin instincts. The moon may stay in play for two days or three years, but as long as it is risen, you will feel the change in your blood. This is what my people called a 'Royal Ascending'. Your brother went through it when you were very young. We had to lock him in his room to keep him from harming the women of the city. Your mother was slightly worried, but the affects of the moon wore off in two days and Trunks was back to normal."  
  
My brows creased in anger, "So, what are you saying? That Trunks wanted to sleep with every girl he saw when I was a little kid? No big deal, papa! There's nothing to worry about!"  
  
My father rolled his eyes, "You've been hanging around Kakarot's brat too damn long! The affects of stupidity are showing through."  
  
"Excuse me!?" I stood and placed my hands on my hips, "That's your son-in-law! You need to show a little more kindness around him, papa!"  
  
"Bra, shut up. We are not here to talk about Goten or any of Kakarot's family, got that?" Father stood and looked down at me, "I came here to warn you of the moon, Bra! I want you to stay away from your brother until I give you the okay!"  
  
My facial features fell into a frown and I poked my father in the chest, "I can't avoid seeing Trunks! We work together! Besides, what's the big deal, papa? It's just a moon! A big, round, white object in the sky! Big **fucking** deal!"  
  
Father caught my hand and glared daggers right at me. I was scared, "You will **not** use that tone of voice with me, Bra! I am your father and you **will** show me respect." He released my hand and walked towards the door, "As for the moon, stay away from your brother. I do not want to see you near him. Understood?"  
  
I stared down at my hand and back up at my father with tears brimming in my eyes. He had never spoken that harsh to me before. I didn't understand why he wanted to keep me from seeing my older brother. He looked back at me before he opened the door. I only got one word out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Father's expression softened, "When the moon rises, you will no longer lust after your mate."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow at his statement and cocked my head to the side.  
  
He sighed, "Goten will no longer be able to fulfill your sexual needs, Bra. As the princess, you will lust after something that will always be out of your reach."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
He turned around and gathered his KI to take off, "Heed my warning: stay away from Trunks, Bra. You will understand shortly."  
  
I was still confused, "I'm not very patient; you know that! Why can't you tell me?!"  
  
My father didn't answer. He just took off to the sky. Leaving me standing in my living room, very confused and bewildered.  
  


**End Flashback**  
  


After that "heartwarming" talk with my father, I felt confused, bewildered. I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to confront the problem on my own … in my own way. That is, of course, after I handled business. I had been planning an event for weeks because Trunks was out of town, leaving me to deal with presidential decisions at Capsule Corporation. The benefit was to gain support for a new modeling agency. Of course, I was elected to "volunteer" in the show, meaning I would be putting on one of those sexy outfits and modeling myself.  
  
I woke up three days after "the talk" to get ready for the event that evening. I did my normal morning ritual … get up, get a shower, and dry my hair. That's when I saw them … streaks. I glanced at the mirror quickly, but something caught my eye. Those were streaks in my hair! On the right, a black streak stood out like my father at a sporting event. On the left, a purple streak that looked like the exact shade of … you guessed it … Trunks's hair. I screamed, and Goten came running in the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Goten looked at my hair and screamed like a little girl. "What the HELL is that?! If I were you, I would sue that shampoo company!"  
  
"I don't know what happened! It wasn't the shampoo, dummy! Something's wrong! I can't go to that damn modeling thing looking like this!" I fingered the two streaks, trying to pull the color off of them. It didn't work. I pouted. "Do something!"  
  
"Aww. You poor thing." Goten wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead lightly. "You're still beautiful, no matter how many different shades of color your hair is."  
  
I sighed. That **was** true, but still, I couldn't figure out why my hair was like this. And however sweet Goten was didn't change the fact that my hair was THREE DIFFERENT COLORS! I glanced at the mirror again, noticing the purple streak. It made me think of Trunks, but why?! I had no clue.  
  
The phone rang. Suddenly, I was hoping Trunks was the one calling. Why was I having these thoughts? He is my brother. Isn't that illegal or something? That didn't matter. He was still standing out in my mind … in more ways than one.  
  
Since I was still standing in the bathroom, Goten had gone to answer the phone. He called for me. It was Trunks, he said. My heart skipped a beat when Goten said his name, and I walked as calmly as I could to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" When I heard his voice on the other end of the line, I had a sudden feeling of excitement … and want. I didn't know why my brother's voice sounded so damn sexy all of a sudden, but nothing could change my mind about that.   
  
"Bra? Bra? Bra! Are you going to answer my question, or just sit there, thinking about whatever strikes your fancy?" Trunks sounded a little anxious on the other end, a lot like what I felt inside. Was he feeling the same way that I was right then? Or was my mind playing tricks on me?  
  
"Sorry. I think it starts at seven tonight, but I'm not sure."  
  
Trunks laughed slightly, "You're not sure?"  
  
Chills. I had chills running up and down my spine. Why was this happening to me? "No, I'm not. Do you have a problem with that?" I tried to sound playful, but I think that it came out as more of a seductive sentence than anything.   
  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, we ended our conversation. And suddenly, I missed my brother. I missed his voice. I missed his face. I missed the way he spoke to me in that loving manner. I missed everything.   
  
Goten ended that. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Look, I know that you really want me to be there tonight, but I'm not sure that I can come. I had a few things planned with Dad. I'm sorry Bra. You're not angry, are you?"  
  
I contemplated this for a long time. Was I angry, or was I relieved that I could have some time alone with my feelings? Was I relieved that I could have time alone with Trunks? That I could see him and not worry about how I acted or what I said? This was almost too much for me. I couldn't control all of these strange … and I do mean strange … sensations that I was feeling.  
  
"No, it's fine. I understand that you've already made plans with your father. Don't worry about it. I'll just get Trunks to be my company for the evening. Pan isn't going either." I tingled inside when I said Trunks's name, and I also felt a little bit of jealousy when I said Pan's name.  
  
I went back into the bathroom to do what I could with my hair. I tried to hide the two streaks with the rest of my hair. It didn't work. So, I tried to make the best of the situation … I covered it with a fashionable scarf. That looked like shit, though, so I just let it go. If anyone said anything to me, I'd beat his ass. I was a super saiya-jin, after all.   
  


^_^  
  


"Miss Briefs, the Shinjitsu Company executive is on line three. She insists that she speak with you."  
  
_If that woman doesn't quit calling, I'm going to kill her._ I pressed the button on the intercom to reply to my secretary, "Mandy, tell her that I'm **extremely** busy at the moment. Tell her to call back some other time."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I sighed and reclined in my chair, trying to get rid of my growing headache. The minute I set foot in my office, I had been swamped with paper work and other company executives calling. Trunks still hadn't returned from his business meeting, which meant I had to put up with everything until he returned. I closed my eyes and started to relax. That moment was lived in vain.  
  
"Miss Briefs, Mrs. Keitaro won't quit calling until she speaks with you or Mister Briefs. What should I tell her?" Mandy asked politely.  
  
I almost had to urge to scream. Almost. "I'll talk with her, Mandy. Line three, right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I sat back up and picked up the phone, pressing the line three button, "Bra Briefs speaking."  
  
"Ah, Miss Briefs, about time you accepted my telephone call," The voice on the other end said rudely. Elizabeth Keitaro was a snobby, stuck up bitch. Trunks and I had made an agreement with her company about two years ago to help with their financial problems. Elizabeth suddenly thought that she was hot shit here the past couple of weeks. Sometimes, she would show up and try to order the employees of this company around like they were her dogs. I really, **really** didn't like this woman.  
  
"Listen, Elizabeth, I really don't have time to deal with your petty bullshit right now. I'm trying to run my company while Mister Briefs is away. Now, I would really appreciate it if you would call back tomorrow," I tried to be calm, but my temper was getting the best of me.  
  
Elizabeth laughed at my words, "I'll be sure to tell Mister Briefs how rudely you spoke to me just now," she paused for a minute, "And as for my reason for calling, I just wanted to let you know that your company is about to be sued, but…I'll call back later. Bye, bye!"  
  
"WAIT!" I screamed, but didn't receive an answer. I slammed the phone down onto the cradle and stormed out of my office madder than a bat out of hell, "Mandy, I need you to call the corporate lawyers and set up a conference with them for tomorrow morning. Jasmine, call Trunks and tell him I need him here right away!"  
  
"Why?" Jasmine asked. She didn't understand that when Trunks was away, I was in charge.  
  
I turned cold eyes on her, "I don't need a reason. Now, you can either do what I say or be humiliated and **fired** in front of everyone. Is that understood?"  
  
Jasmine snorted and I walked back into my office, sitting down in my chair. I picked up my glasses and resumed looking over the papers that were stacked on my desk. I had a billion things to do before the dinner tonight, but my mind wasn't focusing at the moment. I dropped the papers and sat back in my chair.  
  
_We're being sued. How could this have happened? Capsule Corp. has done nothing but help out that wench and her company. I can't believe this! _I was brought out of my thoughts by the telephone. I knew it was Trunks because he was the only one who knew the direct extension to my desk, besides mother and myself. I picked it up slowly, "Bra Briefs speaking."  
  
Trunks's voice was as calm as ever, "Bra, what's wrong? Jasmine called and said that you were upset about something. What's going on?"  
  
My voice cracked and tears threatened to spill over, "Oh Trunks, Elizabeth Keitaro called. She said that we're being sued."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks screamed. I hadn't been affected by his risen voice due to my hysterical behavior, "Bra, listen to me. It's gonna be okay. I'm almost there. Just hang tight and stop crying. You know I can't stand it when you cry, sweetheart," His voice changed slightly, "Your smile is much sexier than a frown."  
  
I sniffled. He **was** right, "Arigatou, oniisan. I'll see you when you get here. Ja ne." I hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply. My brother could be so sweet sometimes. He always knew how to cheer me up.  
  
_"Your smile is much sexier than a frown."_  
  
His words echoed in my head for what seemed like an eternity. Then it hit me. Trunks had told me my smile was sexy! When did he think my smile was sexy?! More the less, when did he start talking to me like that?! Ever since the talk with my father, I had been feeling very strange. More specifically, my feelings towards Trunks were turning into something more than a brother-sister relationship thing.  
  
I reached into my desk and pulled out my favorite CD. I popped it into the C drive of my computer and hit play. I leaned back into the soft leather of my chair and soon feel asleep to the assortment of German music flowing through my office.  
  


^_^  
  


**Winter**: So, what did y'all think of chapter one? Pretty cool, huh? Well, the weirdness has just begun, so stayed tuned for more chapters!  
**Meilin**: If things go according to plan, we should update within the next couple of days. If we don't, just send us a harassing email. I'm sure that will get us up and going. Till next time…Ja ne!  
  
^_^Animeluvers^_^  
  
**dis-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass._


	2. Chapter Two Lime

Wollt Ihr das Bett in Flammen Sehen  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Meilin Rae  
  
^_^  
  


As soon as I got off the phone with Bra, I called for the corporate jet to get ready. I threw everything in my suitcase and got into a limo to go to the airport. The only thing on my mind was Bra. She sounded so upset on the phone. I had to get to her. I couldn't stand hearing her like that.  
  
When I entered the corporate jet, the pilot was waiting and ready. He didn't wait for my order. He took off almost immediately, bringing me closer and closer to my love …  
  


^_^  
  


I stood in the doorway watching her. She was sleeping peacefully in her chair.  
  
_Ich will_  
  
That song. It pulsed through my body. The words made me want her even more. I looked at Bra and realized that she … excited me.  
  
_Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut  
  
_I studied my little sister. She had grown so much … everywhere. She was well endowed. That was for sure. I couldn't take my eyes off of her gorgeous body. Her business suit was slightly unbuttoned, showing off her cleavage. I was excited before, but now I was just … aroused.  
  
As I sat there watching her, she stirred. "Trunks? What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" She nervously buttoned her blouse.  
  
I turned around to conceal my … friend. "Just a little while. Not long. I came as soon as I could. You're a lot more important to me than Argentina … no matter what." I think Bra sensed that I wanted her, so I quickly made a cover up. "Besides, I was coming home later anyway."  
  
Bra sounded a little upset. I regretted that. "Oh. I'm sure Pan will be happy to see you home early. Maybe you can grab a bite to eat or something." She looked down at her desk, which was covered in papers.   
  
I sighed and walked over to her, positioning myself behind her so I could massage her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I left you with so much work. And I bet half of it is from Keitaro, right?" I gently rubbed her shoulders.   
  
"Trunks … should we be doing this? I mean, maybe you shouldn't be touching me like that."   
  
I lightly pulled my hands away, brushing her shoulder as I did so. I placed my hands lower this time, down her shirt. I gently grabbed her breasts and rubbed them. My … ahem friend was pretty much trying to undress me by itself. "Would you prefer this, then?"  
  
Bra leaned back into her chair and a moan escaped her lips. "Trunks …"  
  
_Ich will eure phantasie  
  
_The door opened and I jerked my hands away, pulling one of Bra's breasts out in the process. Since I had skillfully unbuttoned her shirt again, it was exposed. Who walked in the door? The last person I wanted to walk in … Pan.  
  
Bra tried to fix herself. Pan was luckily looking down at some files, so Bra was able to do so. Pan looked up and a happy, yet surprised look came over her face.  
  
"Oh! Trunks! You're home early. Oni missed you. And so did I! I came in to let Bra know about the Keitaro case, but it's really nothing. Sorry to interrupt. I'll come back later." Pan didn't wait for a reply, and I was glad. She hadn't even fazed me with the mention of our four-year-old daughter.  
  
_Könnt ihr mich fühlen_  
  
Before Bra had a chance to object, I turned her chair toward me and pulled her up, kissing her passionately. I couldn't stand being so close to her and not having her She really was driving me mad.   
  
As I kissed her, I slowly moved my tongue over her lips, pleading for entry. She reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed me to enter. As I kissed her, I pushed her toward the couch in her office. Suddenly, I felt Bra's hand touching me. She grabbed me and gently massaged.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her. I resumed the kiss. Bra pulled at my shirt. It surprised me that she made the first move. I followed suit. I unbuttoned her blouse again.   
  
Bra moaned. I could sense that she was reluctant about this, but I knew that she didn't want to stop. I pulled at the zipper on her skirt. She didn't stop me. Her shoes had been kicked off long ago. Bra was almost completely nude.  
  
I began to remove my pants, but Bra pushed my hands away to do it herself. When I was down to my boxers, Bra pulled me down closer to her. **She **kissed **me **this time. Her tongue played with mine, and I couldn't resist. I grabbed her breast and bent down to suck on it.  
  
That's when I got pissed. I heard Bra's secretary on the intercom. "Miss Briefs?" Bra pushed me off of her, fastening her bra as she walked to her desk.  
  
"Yes Mandy?" Bra replied. She avoided looking at me as she buttoned her shirt again.  
  
"You have a call on line two. I know you said to hold all calls, but it's your father." Mandy's voice was soft and terrified. It was our father for sure.  
  
"Shit," Bra said under her breath. "Thanks Mandy." Bra pushed the intercom so that she could resume dressing. "Hi Daddy."  
  
"What are you doing?" Dad's voice was rude, as usual.  
  
"Working," Bra replied. "What do you think?"  
  
"Where is your brother?"  
  
"Out of town."  
  
"Liar. Pan called me to tell me that he was back in town. Is he there with you?" Our father sounded angry. Was it a crime for me to visit my sister now?  
  
"Okay, papa. He's in here with me. But we're working. And I need to get back to work, so …" Bra was going about this the wrong way. She needed to just hang up … fast.  
  
"WHAT?! I thought I told you to stay away from him! I told you that the moon … it changes us! Don't you ever listen to me?!" When Dad said that, I remembered. I remembered lusting after her before … a long time ago.  
  
"Papa! We're working. I have to go. I love you. Bye." Bra hung up on our father, the bravest move of her life.  
  
I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She pulled away, but I could tell that she still wanted me. I touched her again. She leaned back and let me hold her.  
  
"We can't do this, Trunks. It should not be happening. I shouldn't have let you do that … I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I know that Bra couldn't have meant that. She had wanted it just as bad as I did.  
  
I kissed her again. She tried to pull away. "You can't deny this. You want this just as much as I do, little sister." I started to kiss her, but she pushed me away this time.  
  
"That's not true," Bra said in her defense.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. I can see it in your eyes. It's obvious." I smiled at her. Bra turned to look at me.  
  
"OK. Maybe it is." Before I could stop her – not that I would –, she had pushed me into her leather chair and climbed on top of me.  
  
For the second time, Bra took control. She trailed her finger down my face, making me … let her know how I felt. Well, it was more like my friend letting her know how I felt.  
  
Also a second time … "Miss Briefs? Line seven. It's Elizabeth Keitaro."  
  
Bra put one hand over my mouth, and with the other one, she pushed the intercom. "Bra Briefs speaking. How are you, Elizabeth?" As she spoke, she moved slightly in my lap.  
  
"Your mood has changed. I guess you think that you can just be kind and get yourself out of this one." Elizabeth Keitaro thought she was hot shit.  
  
Bra moved again. This time, she pushed down onto me harder. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of that. No, why do that? Oh yeah …" Bra paused to move again. "When is the meeting between our lawyers? I'm a little busy right now." Bra smiled at me. I was holding onto her desk for dear life. Otherwise, we'd be across the room.  
  
"That's what I called about. I'm only available at three p.m. tomorrow. That's all." She was the perfect bitch, as always.  
  
Meanwhile, Bra continued to drive me crazy. "That's fine. Goodbye," Bra said as she hung up. "Now, back to you," she said, looking at me with desire.  
  
Bra climbed off of me and grabbed my hands, holding them to the armrests. She started at my mouth, trailing kisses down to my stomach. Then, she took my boxers in her mouth. I lifted up so that she could pull them off, or down, rather.  
  
She kissed each of my thighs and then moved up. I was FULLY erect now, and she knew it. So, she kissed me. She planted her mouth on my … friend, and she kissed me. A light kiss. It almost tickled. I squirmed, but she held me. Then, she licked me. I couldn't stand it.  
  
The third time … "Miss Briefs? Extension 702. Your husband."  
  
Bra jumped up and I threw my head back in frustration. "Stay VERY quiet, Trunks. I mean, don't make a sound," Bra said.  
  
"Well, it's a little hard. You've been teasing the hell out of me!" I replied in frustration. I had been so close to … finishing.  
  
"Hello? Goten?" Bra said innocently, looking at me in a way that almost put me over the top.  
  
"Hi darling. You busy?" Goten's quirky voice came over the other line. I was beginning to hate him … but it was all jealousy.  
  
"A little. What do you need?" Bra smiled at me seductively.  
  
"What time is the meeting with Keitaro, and what time can I expect you home tonight?" Goten sounded so happy. He'd never guess that I had his wife.  
  
"Three P.M. tomorrow for the meeting, and about midnight tonight." Bra bent down and quickly kissed me again … there.  
  
"Okay. See you then." Goten and Bra both hung up, and Bra turned her attention back to me.  
  
I looked at her, my eyes so full of desire that I was sure that my gaze burnt through her. "Are you just going to leave me like this? You vixen," I said seductively.  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes." Bra removed what was left of her clothes and climbed on top of me again. I felt her force me into her.  
  
I moaned. She moved once, and I opened my eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then … she left me. She got off of me and left me!   
  
As she got dressed, I stared at her in disbelief. "How … why … what … how could you do this to me? To …" I pointed to my friend. "That is cruel.  
  
She smiled. She actually SMILED! "The best things come to those who wait, dear brother. Now get dressed. We have a busy night."  
  
"I can't. He's still … excited," I whimpered. Bra walked over to me and thumped him! My friend! Pain shot through my body. He wasn't excited anymore.  
  
_Ich will dass ihr mich versteht  
  
_She was so beautiful, yet so cruel. And yet, I still wanted her. I wanted her to come back to me. I missed her. The passion that we shared just then … I had never felt like that before. Pan couldn't fulfill my needs, my desires, like Bra was by just looking at me. How could that be?  
  
Father had mentioned the moon … Is that what was changing me? Yes … I remember. He told me. The moon changes us. It makes us lust after people other than our mate. I remember being young and father scolding me. He had locked me in my room … to keep me away from Bra.  
  
All of that was about to change. Bra is a big girl now. She can make her own mistakes, her own decisions. From what I had just experienced with her, I could tell that I would like the decision she made.   
  
Bra belonged to Goten … for now. But soon … soon I would have her for my own. She would be mine … and I wouldn't want to let her go …  
  


^_^  
  
**Winter: **Yeah. The shit has hit the fan now. It's on! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! (Review, please.)  
**Meilin:** I LOVE leaving people with cliffhangers. Keeps you interested, doesn't it? Makes you wonder what will happen next … OH! I can ASSURE you that Chapter 3 and the rest will be EXTRA special.  
  
^_^ Animeluvers ^_^  
  
**dis-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass.  
  
_**P.S. – **We don't own the lyrics. They belong to a German group called Rammstein. We'll be posting the lyrics to all of the songs that we use and the English translations. Don't worry.


End file.
